An Opening Act and A Lemonade Tour
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: Our favorite band is offered a summer tour, and of course they take it! Only, there are some bumps in the road to stardom. Problem One; unwanted passengers. Problem Two; Teenage Hormones. Oh, lord.-Starlie, Wenlivia, and Scohini, along with many other!
1. Prolouge

"Hello students of Mesa High we are here with Mr. Brennigan, who would like to announce something great." I heard Stella's voice and saw her body from waist up. "It better be great because I got people to see,places to go, detention's to get. Hurry it up,man." She slid out of the TV screen as Mr. Brennigan replaced her.

"Thank you Miss Yamada, for that...unique introduction." He plastered on a smile that was so fake, my cousin's Malibu Barbies would laugh at it. " Even though the semester just started, there is a test that will let you finish the semester early. This means MORE SUMMER!More Face-booking about getting a Diet Coke,huh,Johnny?"

I turned my head towards Johnny C., who was ALWAYS putting up on Facebook how awesome something was or how not awesome something was or whether or not it's epic. The boy had a serious Facebook addiction. He face-booked once that he got a Cherry Coke. Ah,Johnny. We should enroll you in a 'special' camp.

Everyone laughed,and I could hear kids from other rooms bursting. Poor guy.

"Is that boy _still _Face-booking about that?" Stella asked,suddenly coming on screen. Brennigan nodded his head yes. "The boy has got some serious addictions." Brennigan kept on nodding. "The first one must be caffeine, cause he MUST be on SOMETHING to BUMP into ME and not say sorry." I giggled at Stella's determination. She was born to 'Determinate'. "And the second one is Facebook. This boy is outta his RIGHT MIND if he thinks he can make MY computer beep at 3 A.M and then make me walk across the room for 'I just got a Cherry Coke'. Gee,Johnny,good to know."

By the time Stella was finished, everyone was rolling on the floor,tears flowing, holding their sides laughing. Even Johnny. You gotta admit, my girl was pretty funny.

Wait,did I just call her my girl. I will revisit that subject in a moment. I texted Scott,Olivia,Wen,and Stella.

"I'm Stella Yamada-"

"And I'm ."

"I'm Stella Yamada saying;Johnny if you send me one more status change alert I swear to God..." Then the screen went blank.

From:Charlie

I bet you we'll all be getting a text from mo in 7...6...5. 5 seconds.

Five dollars.

From:Wen

Three

From:Olivia

Four

From:Scott

Two

From:Mo

Meet at Dante's after school.

From:Charlie

Pwned.

From:Wen

Shut up.

From:Stella

I was gonna say 5, but it was too late. I WAS IN FRONT A B-MAN.

From:Charlie I shall split my victory w/ Stell. You all owe me $10 as of now. Bye,Losers.

Hey,guys, just wanted to try something new. I really like Starlie. So, this chapter was short and in Charlie's POV because I just wanted to get this rolling before my computer dies. , credit goes to one of the awesomest movies ever,EASY A. They gave me the whole Facebook-Cherry Coke thing,so thanks.


	2. On Some Conditions

I don't own Lemonade I did- there would've been Starlie.

Love and Peace,

Epic Queen

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<br>_

I feel weird whenever we're alone. My heart drops in my stomach and I start breathing heavier and faster. What is that? A simple crush.

I parked in my usual space in between Scott and Wen. I calmly walked into the pizzeria and found my friends at a usual round table.

Stella's POV  
>_<p>

I spotted Charlie Delgado himself walk into Dante's. Always the last one. I don't even have a car and I got here before him! I looked down at his feet to see what kicks he was wearing from Japan. We often made a game of where his shoes were made. He sat down and I blurted;

"Taiwan.$10."

"China."

"Indonesia."

"Thailand."

"India."

"Yamada." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"'s 55 dollars from you losers. And in one day!"

"Wait,55?" Olivia asked,obviously confused. Ah, sweet,innocent Olivia.

"Remember earlier when Charlie bet you five dollars that Mo was going to text us in 5 seconds?"

"Yeah." She said, obviously still not getting it.

"Well, at the end, you owed him ten because her was going to split it with me."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to say 5, but I was directly in front of Mr. Brennigan."

"Oh,yeah."

"But,Stella, that's a total of 70 dollars! And-"

"People!" Mo exclaimed. "Can we please forget the Stella scam for a little while and focus on why we're here?"

"Let me guess. More summer,more Lemonade Mouth, more money, and better chances of getting into college, right? And what do you mean 'scam' it's not a scam, I'm just epic."

"Whatever,Stell. I'm serious, though. This longer summer could mean more opportunities for Lemonade Mouth. Don't you guys want that?"Mo was now leaning forward,really into the subject.

"Well,sure." Wen said

"Totally." Charlie added.

"Nice." Olivia called, along with everyone else.

"Ha. My girl is smart." Scott said, making Mo blush furiously. There they go again, saying the 'g' word.

For some time now, I've felt pretty left out because I'm the only one at school who doesn't have a boyfriend. Not counting some of the people in the LMHQ, also known as the basement. And even if he boys don't have a girlfriend, they still don't even consider me. It makes me feel even worse when Jade 'accidentally' asks me if we should go on a quadruple date. "Oops! Forgot you don't have a boyfriend."

That girl...

"Stell? Stell-Bell? Stella? Yamada? STELLA YAMADA!" Charlie screamed at me.

"Wha..."

"What do you think?"

"Bout' what?"

He let out a sign- the kind he often got when he talked to Jade too long- and said " Taking the TEST..."

"Oh,yeah. I mean, that test takes up half the day and we might not even PASS!"

"But we might." Olivia said with her ever-present cheerfulness.

"But you all know that I, Stella of Epicness does not have the highest IQ of my fami..." I stopped my previous doubting. "THAT'S IT!" I burst out. " My family! They are SUPER-GENIUSES, AFTERALL! They could help us. This could TOTALLY work!"

"Mo. This is gonna work!"Olivia sing-sang.

"Guys,guys,guys. We have a problem." They immediately stopped dancing and singing, and faced me with very serious faces.

"Well? Blurt it out, Yamada!"

"Well, my parents are going on their second honeymoon and-"

"Aw."

"Focus,Mo. That means the only geniuses left to help are..."

"The Step-Monsters." Everyone said together.

"Well, call them and ask them if they can help us."

I picked up my phone and felt everyone staring at me as I dialed my home phone. Andrew picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"We have caller ID, you DON'T have to say hello."

"Yes,but it's the polite thing to do."

"Whatever. Listen. Me and the rest of Lemonade Mouth need a HUGE favor."

"What is it?"

"Did you switch? What,are you working in shifts?"

"What do you want?"

"Me and my friends need help studying for a test next week. What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Gr-"

"On a condition."

After he said his condition, my eyes went wide and I hung up. My mouth was open, and I closed it after I realized it. I blushhed deeply. I had totally just embarrassed myself in front of Charlie. My crush. More on that later.

"Well?" Mo pressed.

"They said yes!" I told them. They completely and totally burst out in celebration.

"On some conditions.." Everyone at the looked at me in complete and utter seriousness.

* * *

><p>Love and Peace,<p>

Epic Queen


	3. Alone But Together

I do not own Lemonade Mouth

* * *

><p>"What conditions?"Olivia asked.<p>

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." I mumbled.

"What?" Wen asked.

"They each want a from Olivia and one from Mo."

"NO!" Everyone at the table who wasn't Me or Charlie shouted.

"Come on, guys. It cant possibly be that bad. They are related to me, so they must have the excellent kissing gene somewhere in there." I boasted/reasoned.

"Fine. But this is for Lemonade Mouth."

"Yeah, and not your little brother's fetish for robbing sororities." Charlie added, trying-and epically failing to- hold back a laugh.

I snickered and everyone else glared daggers at us.

"OK, whatever. I also forgot to mention it has to be on the lips ,BYE! I said the part about lips making contact very fast. I then sprinted away and yelled over my shoulder:" Run,Delgado!Before they figure out what I just said!"

I ran to his car and opened it with the keys that I had stolen from his pocket. He showed up a minute later,panting. "Yamada...you...stole...my...keys?"

"How else do you think I got in?Now,HURRY, before they realize what I just said!"

"They don't even..." I stopped him and pulled him into the car as the angry mob exited the pizzeria. Our faces were really close. I felt myself get that 'Too Close to Delgado' feeling. My heart dropped in my stomach...

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>And I started breathing faster. She pulled away and blushed beet red.<p>

"Well,drive,Delgado! They're gonna catch us!" I put my foot down on the gas and backed out. We were gone. And alone I was sitting in a car alone with Stella Yamada.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was officially alone in a car with Charlie Delgado.<p>

This was gonna be interesting...

* * *

><p>You guys make me happy with your constant reviews! So I'm going to update twice today! Hopefully...<p>

Love and Peace,

Epic Queen


	4. And It Gets Interesting

I don't own Lemonade Mouth. I am epic like them, though.=)

Love and Peace,

Epic Queen

* * *

><p>I know that I like him. And after you admit to something, it only gets worse. I think I might have to go to Charlie Delgado rehab. Me and his retarded fangirl followergirlfriend Jade...

I heard his phone ring a new ringtone. It sounded familiar...Oh,yeah, it was that song I made up about Delgado. I had only sung the thing in full once, and the tone sounded recorded. Had he heard me in my room...But,how? Oh, cool! My crush is stalking me! Yay- I guess.

I snapped out of my deep Stella-thoughts and listened in to his conversation. That little ohhhhhhh...if I could say some words right now. Anyways, she was YELLING at him! "I realize you just want what's best for Lemonade Mouth,but... NO,Jade,NO! She's a part of Lemonade Mouth and without her, there would be nothing but Mudslide Crush around!"

OHHHHHHHHHHHH, he was mma-snap-aa-snap-ad, okay? But like seriously, he was.

"But she's basically worthless. I mean, she messes up sometimes and she goofs around too much."

"Well, that's when people make the best songs. When they're goofy and loose and hyper like she is."

Hyper? So, it's not Olivia. Thank god. I would have to pull her face out of the phone if she attacked that poor girl.

"No. Lemonade Mouth's songs are about friendship and love. She hasn't EVER have a date, and she's so super mean to everyone else."

Still not Olivia. Never have a date? This little stalker chick was talking about ME? Well, too bad. I am indeed too epic to be contained in one simple argument.

"You know what,that's just how Stella's comes. And she's perfectly capable of getting a date."

I blushed until I looked like the inside of a watermelon. Had he just called me _pretty_? Oh,yay, this is the gift that keeps on giving.

"Are you _attracted _to her,Charlie?"

"No." Oh,phooey. "I'm just saying, any guy in the school would absolutely JUMP at the chance to go on a date with her."

There was an awkward silence.

"Even you?" Jade asked, obviously on the verge of tears. "EVEN YOU,CHARLIE!"

WHOA._ Look who's got issues._

"See. This is the problem. You don't trust me. And you seriously need to. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you love Lemonade Mouth more than you do me. And now I realize something. This isn't gonna work." It all came out in one breath, like he had been holding it in for quite some time.

"What are talking about Charlie? I'm sorry, okay?" She was crying now.

"No." Charlie said with a seriousness I had never seen on him before. "Not okay. Every time we practice, you HAVE to come. And you always fight your battles using Lemonade Mouth. I think you have more fangirl in you than my-girl. I'm sorry."

And before Jade could say anything else, Charlie hung up.

"Yo, you alright?" He didn't answer. "Charlie? You okay?"

He looked up, smiling from ear to ear. " I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

I looked down. " She...she was talking about me, wasn't she?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Is that true?"

"No, not at all, Stell? You're like, the Pope of Lemonade Mouth!" I chuckled.

"Her comments didn't really disturb me that much. After all, Sista Stella is too epic to be contained in one simple conversation."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I am seriously having a mini-heart attack. I was in a car alone. With Wen.<p>

See, we weren't really official yet. But I knew we both liked each other. This wasn't like when we hold hands onstage with the rest of the band. This was like when... now.

"So. Ummm... Olivia?"

"Yeah?" Him talking to me was giving me a REAL heart-attack.

"Can I ask you a very serious question?" He pulled over the car, already anticipating my 'yes'.

"Sure,Wen. What's up?"I tried to play it cool, but I had a suspicion I was epically failing.

"Olivia Rosanne Whitehead." He said in a very UN-Wen-like tone.

"That's my name." I stated blankly, not being able to think of anything else."

He chuckled lightly. "I realize that. So, do you like, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What?" I was have a hyperventilating,panic attack, cardiac arrest moment. I looked at him. He seemed rather disappointed.

"I mean-YES!" He suddenly got cheerier. "Really?" He asked in complete and utter excitement.

"Yes,really."

Suddenly he was leaning over his car's cup-holder and kissing me. For a slick moment, there was tongue. But it turned innocent after Wen's one win.

"Ummmm... I like you...like, a lot."

"Me too."

"So,now that all that is taken care of and addressed, can we go catch a couple of stowaway Lemonade Mouthe-rs'?"

"Gladly." Wen said and pulled out of the parking spot. We took hands over the cup holder.

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Scott have been everywhere and back and we can't find them. Scott was angry about the deal, but I had calmed down.<p>

"Scott,pull over." He did as I instructed. I placed my left had on his right arm in a soothing way. "Calm down. I'm completely fine with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if it's for Lemonade Mouth and the rest of our careers and lives, then it's totally worth it."

He smiled at me.

"And when we win our first Grammy, they can be our own special 'little people'."

He chuckled. " See, you're a genius." I blushed deeply. " You always know exactly what to say to make it better."

"Enough of the mushy stuff, lets go find the others." I pushed him away with a smile and he pulled out of the parking space.

Let's go find us a Sista Stella and Bro Charlie.

* * *

><p>OMG! My hands hurt. And my heart does too! My inner fangirl is squealing like a chimpmunk for this Starlie,Wenlivia, and ScottMo fluff,so my ears hurt too.

Oh, and to make up for not updating twice yesterday, two tomorrow and expect them to be this long.

Love and Peace,

Epic Queen


	5. SO SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

Um...guys. It's me. I'll have to postpone this story until I get some better stuff. Right now, I'm kinda stuck. Almost every idea I have SUCKS.

* * *

><p>Sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>I'll make it up to you,promise.<p>

* * *

><p>Pinky Swear.<p>

* * *

><p>Imaginary Slap-Swear.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Again.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Bye.<p>

* * *

><p>Sowy.<p> 


	6. We're in Deep मल Now!

Two Weeks Later

* * *

><p>We had just taken the test, and everyone's nerves were still fried. Poor Stella, she looked scared out of her mind during that test. Bless her heart. Scott and I have managed to wrangle the rest of the gang to Charlie's house. We're now deciding on what to watch, and as Wen suggests "I Am Four" for the sixteenth time, I slightly wish we had never recovered the other parts of Lemonade Mouth. "Ooh, what about 'The Legend Of Korra' I have it all on my DVR, along with the whole season of How I Met Your Mother. Anyone down?" Charlie says, kicking back on his white suede couch.<p>

"Of course we're down. Not DTF, though, bro. Cause bro's don't cross that line." Wen jokes happily, running a hand through his fire engine hair. Just as Korra is about to master firebending- dang, Charlie's got me all into this. I feel like such a little kid.-, the doorbell ring.

"Thank you for volunteering, but I got it!" Stella says dramatically, making Scott roll his eyes. But not me-that means I would have to mess a second of this awesome cartoon. When I was little, the only cartoon we had was Dora and Spongebob. I remember when the pizza delivery episode was new.

I am so old.

A few minutes later, just as Mako was starting to be introduced, Stella came back, wide-eyed and speechless. She tapped Charlie's shoulder lightly and in a dazed manner, whispers something in his ear, and soon they both leave. I pause the TV, much to the annoyance of Olivia (who was obviously trying to move in on Mako who was my man-what am I saying), and walk after them. Olivia, now intrigued, follows me, her blonde hair cascading behind her. When we turn the corridor, Charlie and Stella are staring at a young girl in the doorway- one who looks familiar.

She looks like Charlie. The nose, the hair, the _everything._ Has Charlie knocked someone up? No, that means he would have to impregnated some poor girl at age...3. Because this girl, she looks about 14. She's like a genderbent him, actually. I wouldn't be surprised if her name was Charlotte Delgado. It, of course, isn't, as she introduces herself as Stevie to me and Liv. She's apparently from a small town in Ohio-far from Albuquerque, New Mexico. And her story is far from normal."My mom sent me down here, to be with my dad. Gordon Delgado? But he doesn't seem to be here...anyways, this is my house, I guess. Can I come in?" Charlie nods numbly and lets the girl enter. The Japanese child looks around indifferently. "Nice place. Got any Mountain Dew?"

"Shit. You are my sister." Charlie mumbles under his breath. Olivia, on the other hand, is having obvious troubles breathing. It took her a quarter of a year for the girl to get used to us-this was probably like WWIII in her mind. Poor Livi. Stevie nods. "Uhm, yeah, right around the corner." He points towards the kitchen and smiles weakly. The boy looks like he needs to sit down before his legs break. I lead him to a chair, right before Stevie comes back. A look of excitement has replaced the indifferent one she wore just seconds earlier.

"Oh my god-you're Stella Yamada! Can I hug you-oh, I'm gonna hug you!" Stevie slides across the corridor and wraps her arms around Stella's torso. Olivia is taken aback, and before I can ask her why, I see it- who Stevie looks like. She looks like Stella and Charlie's love child. Oh my god. "I...I love you. You are the illest guitar player ever...and your hair! Oh my god, I love you." Stevie's breathing is fast and shallow, and her words are rushing out of her mouth- presumably before she can stop them. Stella laughs and hugs the young girl back. The two pull apart, and they both tuck a strand of hair behind their ears, revealing a feather and a Japanese symbol.

"Sick earrings, Vi!" Stevie is taken aback by her role model's statement.

"Thank you."

"Who is this?" Wen asks, entering the room with Scott. Stevie makes a sound like _"meep!"_ and looks at Charlie in excitement. This must be a very big moment for her.

"My sister." Charlie says, hand placed softly on his forehead. But that's when the doorbell rings. And who stands before us when we open it just makes me want to never hear the sound of one again.

_Oh, we're in deep __मल__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.<strong>_

_**A/N:UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. HAI. WHAT'D I MISS? PFFFFT, NOTHING, I NEVER EVEN LEFT. Okay, I'm terrible with lies. I am so so so so so so so sorry about this being late. Thank you to all 21 people who have reviewed, may there be many more! I love you guys so much for sticking with me! Ugh, love you, mwah! Special shout-out to Ninasteph232! Made me remember this story, and made me dig this up from my files! Happy summer, and every other holiday I've missed.**_

_**(P.S:**__**मल **__**means "shit". Since Mo is Indian, I thought she would be able to speak Hindi. Just a guess. Does anyone know where Stevie is from? What band she's in, perhaps?)**_

_**This is all in Mo's POV, Beetee Dubbs.**_


End file.
